


Lionel and Aang in Rabbits Run

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Lionel and Cherry move into an apartment together along with some roommates: Katara, Aang, Toph, and Sokka. While moving in, they decide to take a walk through town on a rainy day, but end up getting into trouble when they run into Bugs and Lola Bunny who are suddenly swept up in a brand new adventure. Happy Easter, everybody!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Sonic Thunder Saiyan Turtle: In this story, we'll be working with modern-day AU versions of Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. They still have their bending powers, & Sokka still has his boomerang
> 
> Note from PerkyGoth14: I'm not sure what universe or what timeline this story is in to be honest with you guys. This was written last March and I guess right now, you could consider it an Easter gift from yours truly, because, ya know, Bugs and Lola Bunny.

Lionel cracked his knuckles as he pulled an umbrella from his bag. "First apartment..." he glanced around at the somewhat-decent living space. "It's alright. At least we got space... And so what if we have a few extra roomies? Just means more cool conversations!"

"Plus, more allies," Atticus replied. "Since you and Cherry tied the knot a year ago, things have gotten weirder."

"Like that summer week we spent on Hope Island!" Lionel grinned. "That was pretty kickass."

"Yeah, Hope Island's pretty cool," Atticus smiled. "I'm also glad that you and Gaia got along."

"Yeah, she's a nice lady," Lionel shrugged. "Also, there's gonna be rain today, so everyone take your umbrella!"

Atticus took out his own and got it adjusted due to the rainy weather. Four new friends came out to join them, two of them were siblings, but they were all close with each other in more ways than none.

"You must be our new roommates," Mo stated. "That landlord guy said you'd be here a few hours ago."

"Sorry about that, ran into a little trouble," One of the girls said. "My name's Katara."

"Hi, Katara," Mo smiled. "I'm Monique, but please, call me Mo."

"So you're a boy?" Katara's brother, Sokka, smirked playfully at his own joke.

"Knock it off." Katara replied as she elbowed him in the arm.

"What? What'd I say?" Sokka glared slightly.

"You knew what you said." Katara remarked as Cherry came over to the others.

"These are our new roomies." Lionel introduced them.

"So I see," Cherry said. "So, I'm Cherry."

"Oh, yeah, this guy talks about you a lot." Aang replied, gesturing to Lionel.

Lionel blushed. "Well, it's not like I don't have a good reason!" he laughed sheepishly.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry replied. "So, these must be the Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph I've heard about myself."

"Yup!" Lionel replied.

"Good to meet you all." Cherry said to them.

"Likewise." Toph nodded once.

"Well... I suppose we can head out now." Katara replied after a brief silence.

"Come on then," Cherry said as she brought out her own umbrella. "I never mind rainy days."

"Yeah, cuz it means you don't have to go outside." Atticus teased.

"Hey, same here!" Lionel replied. "Gives me an excuse for using my imagination."

* * *

They soon shared a light laugh as they walked down the street together in the rain. They soon gathered next to a rabbit with light brown fur, a blue dress and white gloves as she whistled for a cab.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Lola Bunny." Cherry commented.

"Oh, I didn't know you knew my name!" Lola replied as a cab screeched to a halt and she shoved them inside.

The cab driver rolled his window down. "What's up, Doc?" he asked.

At that, Lionel went pale, and his jaw dropped.

"Bugs Bunny?!" Cherry muffled.

"Eh, you were expecting maybe the Easter Bunny?" Bugs smirked to her.

"Oh, no, I'm not a doctor," Lola said as she wrung her ears dry. "I'm a perfume salesperson. Well, I used to be, I just got fired."

"Buh... Buh... Bugs..." Lionel stammered in shock, before he passed out.

"Nuthin' gets past you, huh, kid?" Bugs chuckled. "Also, sorry to hear about the firing. Where to?"

"Home." Lola replied.

"Address?" Bugs asked as Lionel regained consciousness.

"Y'know what? It'll probably be easier if I just direct you," Lola shrugged as she buckled up. "Downtown."

"Helpful." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Bugs seemed to do the same and soon drove the cab away.

"Okay, take a left up here," Lola smiled. "It'll be quicker, I promise."

"I wonder why he's a cab driver," Sokka pondered as Lola told Bugs to take a sharp right turn afterwards. "Alrighty, just turn left into this alley." Lola stated.

"Really?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, just gun it thru here." Lola replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Atticus said.

Bugs soon drove through the alley before stopping.

"Okay, just give me a second... Wanna get a lay of the land," Lola said, looking around what looked like a dangerous neighborhood. "Okay! We're good."

"This looks like a place where hookers would watch two muggers get into a stabbing match." Sokka explained.

"Now you're gonna wanna make a U-Turn." Lola told Bugs.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Bugs asked her.

"Hey, I think I know where my home is," Lola replied. "I go there every day."

"That seems kinda doubtful." Toph remarked.

Bugs soon continued to drive the taxi cab around.

"I'm starting to think the taxi cab scene in _Coneheads_ was a bit more merciful." Cherry commented.

"Haven't seen that, but now I kinda want to..." Katara commented.

* * *

They now seemed to be going in circles.

"Aaaaand we're here." Lola replied as they stopped by a large cargo ship.

"That's not a house. That's a boat." Aang pointed out.

"Which boat is yours?" Bugs asked in deadpan.

"Wait a second... This is where I used to live!" Lola then said. "Lola, you're not a barge captain anymore." she then scolded herself.

Sokka face-palmed. "I know if I keep doing this, it'll bruise, but that would be preferable to this." he stated.

"You were a barge captain?" Mo asked Lola.

"Yeah! For seven years!" Lola smiled.

"Really?" Cherry muttered as this wasn't like the Lola she grew up with.

"Must be some kind of alternate counterpart... Or a clone." Toph remarked.

"A clone?" Sokka asked. "This is starting to sound like a bad comic book plot!" he and Lionel said simultaneously.

"Anyway, you probably need to make another one of those U-Turns, 'cuz I live far away from here." Lola said to Bugs.

"I should've kept my old job as a schoolteacher," Bugs growled as he kept driving the taxi cab. "The Tiny Toons never gave me this level of insanity!"

"We have to help him get his job back." Sokka realized.

"He has a job now?" Mo replied out of confusion.

"Just think about it," Sokka replied, showing them a news article on his phone. "Something went wrong at the WB studio, toons get fired! How else would you explain the funniest guy ever working as a taxi driver?"

Everyone soon leaned over to take a look for themselves.

"Holy, Plot Twist, Adventure Team!" Atticus gasped.

"Holy, Awkward and Cringy, Batman." Cherry mocked.

"Hey. Zip it." Lionel snapped.

Cherry stuck her tongue out from that.

"Man... Poor Bugs..." Katara frowned.

"You might catch flies that way." Lionel remarked, lightly pulling Cherry by the tip of her tongue so closely she was right in his face.

Cherry's eyes widened a bit from that before putting it back and adjusted her glasses.

Lionel smirked at that before lightly patting her head. "But seriously though, we have to help him get his job back."

"Uh... All right..." Cherry said. "How hard can it be?"

"If we ever get out of this taxi cab, maybe we can find out." Mo complained.

"Too bad we're stuck in a traffic jam," Aang replied. "We could use our bending to escape."

"14th Street between sixth and seventh..." Lola babbled. "That's all I'm gonna say. You're the cab driver, I'm gonna let you do your job. You are not gonna hear another peep out of me! Not gonna say a single word. Ooh, what're those pictures?"

"That's my nephew, Reader Rabbit, and that's where I used to live," Bugs pointed out before taking out the picture of his hole with a mailbox next to it as he looked emotional. "In fact, we're actually right next to it."

Sokka gasped. "It's his original rabbit hole!"

"Just like in the cartoons!" Lionel grinned, snapping a photo. "So what happened?"

"There you go, that's where it was," Bugs said as he pointed out the window to show a tall building right next to them. "Until the city decided the one thing it needed was another high rise."

"So they gave you the boot," Lionel sighed. "Harsh, dude."

"Listen, I know this must be hard for you," Lola said to Bugs. "Like, really, really hard, so I'm not gonna ask a million questions."

Bugs looked surprised about that before shrugging it off.

"Your nephew is Reader Rabbit?" Cherry beamed. "I loved his games when I was a little kid!"

Bugs gave a light chuckle at that. "Thanks. He's a good kid, he is."

"What made you decide to become a cab driver?" Lola asked.

"What, other than the fact _Back in Action_ tanked at the box office?" Bugs asked.

"Bugs..." Atticus replied.

"Ah, are you kidding? It's great!" Bugs grinned. "I'm my own boss! I choose who I pick up, who I don't... I mean, sometimes I make the wrong choice."

"Doesn't it get lonely?" Lola asked. "Riding around with a bunch of strangers?"

"I like it that way," replied Bugs. "It's like being invisible in a city full of millions." And he screeched to a halt, making Lola fall out of her chair.

"For what it's worth, I actually enjoyed _Space Jam_." Sokka stated.

"Same here," Lionel agreed. "I thought _Back in Action_ was alright, but I feel like they were even _worse_ towards Daffy than usual."

"Fascinating," Bugs replied. "That'll be $24.97. I didn't charge you for your little shortcut."

"Oh, my gosh, that is so nice of you," Lola smiled as she soon sat up. "Oh! Oh, no!"

"What?" Bugs asked her.

"I must've left my purse at work." Lola then said.

Sokka was about to face-palm before Toph stopped him and she did it to herself.

"Don't worry, I have money upstairs," Lola said as she began to leave. "I have a cash jar. That I keep in the microwave. It's like a really small program. BRB, promise!" she then dashed through the door.

"You better!" Bugs told her. "The meter's running!"

And so the group waited as Toph played with some rocks in her pockets.

"Could you guys scooch a bit?" Cherry asked. "I'm claustrophobic."

The others scooted to the side a bit.

"Ah... Much better..." Cherry smiled as she looked to the picture of Reader Rabbit before sighing. "Ah... Childhood... No one really understands these games as well as I do."

"Yeah, he's a good kid alright," Bugs replied. "I just wish my other nephew Clyde was a bit more appreciative of me."

"Well, you did get him in trouble in school in _Yankee Doodle Bugs_." Atticus commented.

"True," Lionel replied. "You _did_ embellish a few times."

"Apples and oranges." Bugs shrugged a bit.

"Peas and carrots." Sokka shrugged back.

"Well, Atticus, since you used to say it all the time and you don't anymore, I will," Cherry said. "I think we're in for a new adventure."

"Pretty much." Atticus replied.

"Hm... Maybe it sounds better when you say it," Cherry said. "Oh, well, another _Looney Tunes_ adventure. That hasn't happened in a while since... Well, sheesh, December 2016."

"Wow," Lionel replied. "And this is my first!"

"Congratulations!" Cherry and Atticus smiled to him.

"We also haven't seen the Tiny Toons since July of that year too..." Cherry then said ominously.

"Well, Spring is coming up," Atticus hinted. "Maybe we could go to Spring Break with them."

"That could be AWESOME!" Lionel gushed.

"You guys go everywhere, huh?" Aang asked.

"Oh, we've been around... For reasons, I'm not sure of though." Cherry said.

"Because we like to adventure!" Lionel explained.

"Fair enough." Cherry said.

"Well, good to meet ya." Bugs said to Lionel.

"Same here!" Lionel waved with a grin.

* * *

"What is taking so long?" Toph groaned as Lola seemed to be gone forever.

"Dunno, but the meter is going up," Sokka replied. "Wait... Anyone else hear that?"

"The meter or my patience wearing thin?" Cherry asked.

"Okay, that, but it sounds like yelling." Sokka replied before Lola fell onto the taxi hood. "There she is!"

"Looks like she borrowed one of Daffy's entrances." Cherry chuckled.

Lola soon came back into the cab. "Drive!" she then panicked.

"Uh, I drive when I decide to drive." Bugs smirked to the female bunny.

Just then, they saw laser blasts raining down around them.

"I just decided to drive." Bugs replied.

The others soon got comfortable again and soon rode away in the taxi cab.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lola... Sweetie... **WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!** " Cherry soon snapped.

"Oh, you wanna know what's going on?" Lola replied. "I'll tell you what's going on! I'll tell you exactly what's going on!"

"Then quit the BS and tell us!" Lionel shouted.

"The Cosmetics Industry is made-up of sharks!" Lola said. "Well, not actual sharks, that'd be weird."

"Yeah, that's weird." Mo deadpanned.

"It'd be kind of amazing though," Lola then smiled in her own little tangent. "'Cuz they never stop swimming, so that would mean they'd never stop making cosmetics."

"Would you shut up and get to the point?!" Lionel asked angrily.

"Ten minutes ago, I created the world's most beautiful fragrance," Lola soon explained. "I know that sounds braggy, but it's a fact. I know perfume, and I also know that this bottle is worth millions, maybe billions! And everyone who's anyone in the Beauty Industry is gonna want it. I bet they were spying on me with binoculars from across the street."

"No one was spying on you with binoculars." Bugs deadpanned.

"You're just nuts." Lionel added.

"I've been working on creating this fragrance for years!" Lola defended. "Surely I'm on everyone's radar in the Cosmetic Industry!"

"Don't call me Shirley." Cherry replied.

"De-lusional." Sokka remarked, doing the cuckoo sign with his finger.

"I'm probably being bugged right now!" Lola told them.

"Oh, no, we're the ones being bugged." Bugs rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you know what? Drive to Paris." Lola said.

"Are you whacked in the head?" Katara asked. "You can't _drive_ to France!"

"Yeah, you gotta fly, Bunny." Cherry added.

"Then take me to the airport!" Lola demanded.

"I hope you know that your fare will be through the roof after this." Aang stated.

Bugs soon screeched on the tires. Cherry fell out of the seat this time, muffling on the floor.

"I'm not taking you anywhere." Bugs glared to Lola.

Lionel quickly picked Cherry up and dusted her off.

Cherry coughed and sputtered a bit. "Ugh... Leftover candy mint." 

"Good as new!" Lionel exclaimed. "You, not the mint. That's never gonna be good as new."

"Thank you, Lionel." Atticus said.

"Thank you, Lionel," Cherry repeated, rolling her eyes. "I was gonna say it!"

"Well, lady, I'm afraid you're gonna have to get to Paris with someone else's help." Bugs crossed his arms against Lola. 

"Um... No problem," Lionel replied with a shrug. "But seriously, unless you know an airplane pilot, you are squat outta luck."

"Ugh... Is this about the money I owe you?" Lola asked Bugs. "What was it, 20 bucks? You're not gonna help me for 20 bucks?!"

"Not that I'm counting, but, uh..." Bugs replied, gesturing to the fare that was going up to at least $172 and counting.

Lola gulped from that before muttering. "Good thing I'm gonna be rich..." she then looked back to Bugs. "Look, I'll promise I'll pay you. Look, there's a bank right there. We can do it right now." 

"Somehow I doubt this is going to be as easy as you say." Lionel replied.

"I insist," Lola said before leaving the taxi cab. "My mother taught me to always repay your debts. Or was it always brush your hair before bed? Oh, because these are my ears. It was always repay your debts." she then dragged Bugs out of the cab before running with him. 

"Well... Do we stay or do we go?" Katara asked.

"I'm outta here... Nope... No one can make me stay... Bye-Bye." Cherry said as she walked off. 

"Hey, wait up!" Lionel replied as he followed behind.

"Those guys have the right idea." Sokka replied as he got out of the car and followed.

"Heh... Suckers..." Cherry smirked.

"You don't wanna help Bugs Bunny after all he's done for us?" Atticus asked Cherry. 

"I wanna help him too, but this is _so_ boring!" Lionel replied.

"No one said it had to be all excitement all the time," Atticus said. "Bugs is our friend."

"I know..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, but his adventures are never _this_ boring!" Sokka groused.

"Try telling that to Aang." Toph said stoically.

Aang was seen going in the bank with Bugs and Lola despite their arguments. 

"I swear, we should get a leash for him or something." Sokka grumbled.

They soon went into the bank to go after Aang.

"Aang?!" Mo called out.

* * *

They walked into the bank and looked around for the air-bender and the two anthropomorphic bunnies. Inside they saw Bugs, Aang and Lola, waiting behind a short man in a cowboy hat, a large mustache, and a cowboy outfit as he scribbled something down.

"Well, it doesn't seem like anything major happened..." Katara commented.

"How sad." Cherry remarked.

"Next customer?" A teller called out.

"Just a minute!" The diminutive cowboy remarked. "I'm busy here!"

"What the heck were you thinking, Aang? Running off like that!" Sokka chastised the boy.

"I didn't run, I just wanted to see what Bugs and Lola were doing." Aang replied.

"Well, it wouldn't have killed you to at least let us know beforehand!" Sokka replied.

"Heh... Sorry, guys." Aang smiled sheepishly.

"I wonder about you sometimes." Toph said to him.

"Uh, sir?" Asked the woman.

"Dadgummit, ya can't rush a bank robbery!" The man replied as everyone gasped in shock. "Uh... Ah mean...." The man replied, before doing a goofy dance off to the side.

"Nice cover." Cherry deadpanned.

"You want that in 50's or 20's?" Lola smiled to Bugs. "Or how about 10's? I love a 10. Or are you a coin guy? Get a bunch of coins rattling in your pocket?"

"I don't care," Bugs shrugged. "Whatever."

"Next customer!" The desk lady said, and Lola went to the counter, with Bugs following behind. As Lola began talking, Bugs noticed the TV inside the bank.

It mentioned that he and Lola were now on the FBI Most Wanted List, with a $500,000 reward to whoever turned them in.

"We gotta get outta here." Bugs told Lola as he pulled her towards the door. 

Unfortunately, the cowboy, Yosemite Sam, had also noticed the TV and was beginning to think of a way he could still profit from this.

"This is gonna be one of those days, isn't it?" Cherry commented.

"Yup." Atticus told her.

"Obviously." Mo nodded.

"When is it _not_?" Lionel asked.

Cherry just sighed and stretched a little, but she didn't complain.

"Huh?" Yosemite Sam asked once he saw the bunny duo and looked up to the TV screen.

Bugs and Lola looked around as they came out the door to get out of the bank. Yosemite Sam chuckled darkly, ripping up his note and soon went to chase after them as he would be rich in their capture.

* * *

"What about your money?" Lola asked.

"Get in the cab!" Bugs told her.

"You're not a-goin' anywhere!" Yosemite Sam told the group, and Bugs quickly put his hands up. "Now git in the truck!"

"I thought you just said we're not 'a-goin' anywhere'?" Lola deadpanned.

"What?" Yosemite Sam replied.

"You said 'yer not a-goin' anywhere'!" Lola imitated as she explained. "So do you want us to go anywhere or not go anywhere?"

Yosemite Sam groaned at this. "Fine. Don't go anywhere except for into mah truck!" he explained.

They soon walked off against their will, passing the truck.

"Maybe... Maybe not." Toph said as she got ready to earth-bend Yosemite Sam away from them.

Bugs glanced down at the mudflaps on the truck. "Is that you on those?" he asked.

"It was a side-business," Yosemite Sam replied. "I used 'em as bath mats. You want a set?"

"I'm good, thanks," Bugs replied.

"Git in!" Yosemite Sam snapped, poking Bugs with his pistol as he forced him into the truck.

Toph snarled as she lifted the ground underneath Sam and soon threw him far away with her hands.

"YAAAAAAUGH!!" Yosemite Sam yelled as he was sent flying.

"Well, that's one less nuisance to deal with," Lionel sighed. "Kudos, Toph."

"No problem," Toph said. "Now, let's get out of here before anything else happens."

"With me here, it will," Cherry sighed. "I feel like I'm cursed with Murphy's Law or something like Ben Stiller in those movies with Robert DeNiro."

Lionel shrugged as they walked off. Somehow, Yosemite Sam came back, taking Bugs and Lola into his truck.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Well, this is just peachy," he remarked. "What else could happen?"

Suddenly, several waves of police cars came up to surround the truck.

"You had to ask." Lionel replied.

"Heh... It wasn't me this time." Cherry smirked.

"That's their best response time." Yosemite Sam commented.

The cops all aimed their guns at Sam's truck.

"Hand over the wabbits!" Elmer announced through a bullhorn.

"Oh, great, it's the Fudd," Cherry said, smirking at her weak joke. "Get it? Like, 'It's the fuzz'?!"

Lionel snickered at that.

"Hand over the money!" Yosemite Sam glared.

"You'll get your weward when we get the suspects in custody!" Fudd retorted.

"Suspects?!" Lola gasped. "What're we suspected of?"

"You clearly weren't paying attention..." Lionel remarked.

"We're not a we," Bugs told Lola. "I don't know what you've done, _I_ haven't done anything."

"Nice try, Government Man!" Yosemite Sam mocked Fudd. "I wants my money first!"

"You dunno what you're dealing with," Elmer replied. "Hand over the wabbits and you'll get your woot."

"Oh, like the IRS promised not to garnish my wages?" Yosemite Sam scoffed. "They garnished 'em! Now give me my 500 Gs!"

"Fowget about the money," Elmer replied. "What she's got is the most valuable thing on the pwanet!"

"Of course," Lionel realized. "Without even knowing it, Lola has concocted some sort of unusual formula and thinks it's some kind of perfume!"

"Well, that's very flattering." Lola smiled.

"Most valuable thing on the planet?" Yosemite Sam replied. "Then the price just went up! I wants a zillion dollars, and I wants it now or I'm a-gonna shoot!"

"What?!" Bugs and Lola gasped.

"It's just a water pistol," Yosemite Sam explained as he squirted Bugs in the face. "But I'm a-feeling boxed in, and when I'm boxed in, I gotta shoot mah way out!"

The others sweat-dropped a bit to that. The police soon shot their guns at Yosemite Sam to get him to cooperate.

"This is crazy!" Cherry cried out as she ducked down to the floor.

"Then let's get going," Lionel replied. "Riot shield!" he conjured a bullet shield to protect them.

Bugs soon took Lola out the door and they hid under the truck.

"Yee-haw!" Yosemite Sam called out as he shot water against the bullets. "Hmm... Guns do have a way of esclatin' a 'sitiation'."

"That guy's an idiot..." Atticus commented.

"I know!" Lionel replied. "Who brings a damn squirt gun instead of a real gun to rob a bank?"

"I don't think even Blazing Saddles made that joke, and that's a Western spoof movie." Cherry shook her head in dismissal.

"Ah, well..." Lionel shrugged. "Let's just get moving."

They soon heard the ringing of a cell phone.

"Hello?" Lola answered.

 ** _"Lola, it's Giovanni,"_ **The voice replied. _**"Just called to say you left your purse here after I fired you."**_

"Who's Giovanni?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Her boss?" Cherry shrugged to him.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Lola smiled. "Giovanni, listen to me. I did it! I created my perfume, and it's perfect! I'm trying to get it to Paris, but people are after me! I mean, I always knew the Cosmetic Industry was cut-throat, but I thought that was just an expression! Whoever it is, they're going to kill me for it!"

 _ **"Lola, nobody is trying to kill you."**_ Giovanni sighed.

"Oh, really?" Lola replied, holding out her phone so he could hear the violence. "Call the House of Mousse Tech! Tell them Lola Bunny has her next big fragrance and she's on her way!"

Just then a stray bullet bounced under the car and shot through her phone, breaking it apart.

"Jeez!" Cherry gasped to that.

Lola let out a scream to that.

"Aaaand your phone is gone," Lionel replied. "This is why the bullet shield."

Lola looked around before finding a way out for all of them. "Come on!"

"You sure you don't have to make another phone call?" Bugs scoffed.

Lola grabbed his hand and pulled him down into the sewers.

"Looks like we're going down. Hazmat suits activate!" Lionel replied as hazmat suits formed around himself and his friends.

The others soon went to go and join in.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned, but soon followed after.

"Don't worry, this is why I gave us all hazmat suits," Lionel replied. "And anything inhaled from outside is filtered through the suit as clean, breathable, air that doesn't smell like the feces of a million people!"

* * *

Bugs and Lola soon landed next.

"What're you, crazy?" Bugs asked Lola.

"All right, trust me," Lola smirked. "I know my way around the New York City sewage system."

"Do I even _want_ to know how you know that?" asked Lionel as they waded through the tunnels.

"I feel like we're better off in the dark, but she's gonna tell us anyway." Cherry murmured.

They soon walked about, following after Lola. And as they did, she began rambling on about eating hotdogs, which eventually trailed into her explaining that she travels by sewer so she doesn't have to see how disappointed the hot dog salesman looks every day when she doesn't visit. Cherry let out a long-suffering groan. They soon came into a boat and Lola traveled with them like they were on a Gondola in Venice, Italy. And Lola continued talking as Lionel made soundproof headphones for the group and passed them out evenly.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you took the sewer to work?" Toph asked stoically.

"Uh-huh," Lola nodded. "No fuss, no must... Well, actually a lot of must. Tons of must. Okay, we're gonna have to get down on our bellies for this part."

"This. This is why I brought the hazmat suits." Lionel stated.

"Are you crazy?" Bugs asked. "No, wait, lemme rephrase that: you _are_ crazy!"

"That must be some pretty impressive perfume." Cherry remarked.

"It's gonna be the most popular fragrance in the world. It'll be everywhere!" Lola exclaimed. "That's all that matters! I don't even care about the money, _you_ can have it!"

"I toldja, I don't _want_ the money!" Bugs replied.

"Are you sure?" Lola smiled thoughtfully. "You'd be able to buy that building, and tear it down, and go back to living in that hole alone for the rest of your life. Isn't that what you want?"

Bugs blinked as he thought about it. "Yes, but--"

"Then come on." Lola replied before crawling ahead.

With a sigh of reluctance, everyone else followed behind.

"That was a somewhat sweet moment from Lola." Cherry commented.

"Definitely." Lionel agreed as they made their way through the pipe.

They soon crawled on through.

"Lola, listen to me!" Bugs said which made Lola slip and fall, accidentally spraying her perfume.

The perfume got on Bugs' face and turned his head invisible.

"Looks like I was right..." Lionel replied.

"Should we say something?" Aang asked.

"Eh, it'll wear off shortly." Mo replied.

"Okay then." Aang replied.

* * *

They soon came out on the other side as water splashed onto Bugs, returning his head.

"See?" Mo smiled.

"Fair point." Atticus remarked.

"Guys, I told you," Lola said as she began to climb up the ladder. "The Cosmetics Industry is a million-dollar industry." she then tried to open the manhole cover.

"I hope I can get that perfume," Giovanni told himself, walking down the street just then. "She could be anywhere."

"Lola, I toldja, nobody is trying to steal your perfume." Bugs' voice stated from under the manhole cover.

Lola set the perfume bottle on the road while Bugs scolded her.

"No one's gonna try and take it to Paris!" Bugs continued.

"I'm off to Paris!" Giovanni beamed, picking up the bottle and soon ran with it.

"Except for the guy who just stole it." Sokka finished.

"My perfume!" Lola gasped.

Porky Pig appeared to be in the car in front of them, feeling confused over what was going on.

"Guys? We're kinda taking up the road," Lionel stated. "Maybe we could take this to the sidewalk?"

"No way, I'm done," Bugs replied. "Lola is on her own unless you guys wanna help her."

"Hey, I didn't sign up for this craziness." Toph shrugged.

"I'd rather take my chances with the FBI than follow you one mess to the other!" Bugs told Lola.

"Owch." Cherry winced.

"Well, I have to get my perfume back!" Lola glared before storming off.

"That could have gone better..." Katara noted.

"That is one nutty rabbit." Bugs rolled his eyes.

Porky soon honked his horn impatiently, but smiled nervously when the others looked at him.

"Seriously though, we should probably get out of the street." Aang stated.

They soon walked off to the sidewalk just as a van sped beside Lola and soon grabbed her away.

"And it looks like we just got a reason to get involved." Sokka shrugged.

"Typical." Cherry mumbled.

"You're not gonna go after her?" Bugs said to the others.

"Well, why not?" Mo replied.

"Hey, if you wanna, then we won't stop you." Toph replied.

Bugs looked over and sighed before running off. "TAXI!"

Porky soon went to drive off only for the light to turn red, stopping him.

"I guess we ought to follow them," Katara remarked. "Anybody else in?"

"Ugh, if I don't, something will punish me for not, let's go." Cherry said.

And so they followed behind.

* * *

They got into the taxi cab.

"Follow that van." Bugs said after buckling up.

"Whoa, man... I don't give people rides." The driver replied, revealing to be another easily recognizable Looney Tune.

"Daffy Duck?!" Sokka gasped. "No way!"

"You're a taxi driver," Toph remarked. "Your entire JOB is giving people rides." 

"Well, this cab is for my transportation needs only!" Daffy glared.

"How do you make money?" Bugs asked.

"My salary." Daffy replied.

"Cab drivers don't _make_ a salary!" Aang replied. "They get money for driving people around!"

Daffy's eyes widened to that. "Ah... That's why I'm broke. Alright, where to?" he then asked.

"Follow that van!" Bugs told him.

Daffy soon drove after the van. They eventually tracked the van to a Metallurgy factory. Cherry looked queasy from Daffy's crazy driving and her glasses were messed up along with her hair. Lionel handed her a puke bag, just in case. Cherry quickly took it and heaved into it as she looked the most miserable in the cab.

"Man, does this place look bleak." Sokka commented.

"Well, it _is_ a smelters yard," Toph replied. "Alright, we can look around later. We got a rabbit to rescue."

"Okay, Daffy, wait here." Cherry told the duck.

"No way, Pedros!" Daffy replied. "You guys owe me $700!"

"You didn't even turn on the meter!" Bugs pointed out.

"I don't need to," replied Daffy. "I do it all up here."

"Ugh! Just wait here, okay?" Cherry complained.

Daffy soon got out of the cab.

"Where are you going?!" Cherry then asked.

"I gotta use the bathroom." replied Daffy.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Whatever!"

"And they call _me_ a Daffy." Cherry murmured.

* * *

They went into the factory anyway.

"Factories are just always a place of nightmares." Cherry commented.

"I'm just wondering which Looney Tune we'll meet in here?" Atticus said.

"I hope it's not that turtle," Cherry glared. "I _hate_ that guy!"

"Me too!" Lionel nodded. "Cecil was the WORST!"

They soon came in and looked around.

"Over there!" Bugs pointed out before running.

"The bathroom?" Daffy asked.

"No!" Sokka remarked.

"Shut off the machine!" Cherry told the duck as she soon ran for a mine cart, hopping into it.

"Cherry, are you sure?!" Atticus asked.

"Come on, it can't be that hard driving a mine cart!" Cherry replied. "I used to play Donkey Kong Country all the time!"

"Another game I should play sometime," Lionel noted. "Let's go!"

The others soon got into their own mine carts and followed after Cherry as Daffy went into the control room since Lola was all tied up and in her own cart.

"I feel like I'm in an Indiana Jones flick!" Lionel whooped.

Bugs soon hopped into Lola's cart to help her out.

Daffy soon pushed some random buttons before calling out, "HOW'S THAT?!"

Sokka cringed at seeing Bugs get flattened. "Keep trying!" he called out.

Daffy soon pushed other buttons. "How 'bout now?!"

Cherry soon helped Lola out and gave her to Atticus.

"Cherry, look out!" Atticus gasped.

"I'm not falling for that again." Cherry glared.

Then a flamethrower nearly roasted her, but Lionel lifted her out of the way, getting flame-broiled himself. He coughed weakly. "I never was a fan of extra-crispy..."

Cherry cupped her mouth in slight horror to that.

"Re-lax! I'd take a bullet for ya!" Lionel replied. "I'd also give it right back to the creep who shot it."

Daffy continued pushing various buttons while the others tried to avoid the booby traps that came their way thanks to his zaniness.

"DOESN'T ONE OF THEM SAY ON/OFF?!" Mo asked Daffy.

"Yeah!" Daffy replied.

"Then maybe try, I dunno, PRESSING THAT BUTTON?!" Katara yelled.

Daffy pushed the button, but it just made him a cup of coffee before he drank it in relaxation before running off suddenly. Lola was soon seen going down into a vat of boiling oil.

Lionel pondered... Until he got an idea. "Guys, grab my lower half. I have a plan." he explained.

"...I have questions, but it might be best to just go with it." Cherry said before she did so.

Lionel twisted himself up like a slinky, then shot himself forward and grabbed Lola out of the mine cart before it fell into the boiling oil vat. He then shot back into their mine cart due to the recoil.

"And what would you do?" Cherry smirked to Atticus. "Snap your fingers and bring Lola to us?"

"Ha, ha." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"That's _my_ area of expertise," Lionel replied. "But I thought this way would be more precise."

"Way to go, Lionel," Atticus smiled. "Lola's in good hands now."

"Yup!" Lionel nodded as he bounced the mine cart onto the ground and got them to safety.

"Thank goodness that's all over." Katara said out of relief.

"Oh, guys! I just knew you'd save me!" Lola smiled. "Maybe not as much as I knew I was gonna be smelted, I was pretty much sorta kinda hoping you all would save me, and you did!" she then hugged Bugs instantly.

Then Daffy joined in the hug.

"Come on," Lola told the others. "We have to get to the airport, and find Giovanni before they do."

"An airport run?!" Daffy asked. "These guys already owe me $7,000!"

"Once again, the meter was _not_ on." Sokka stated.

They soon got back into the taxi cab to continue their new misadventure.

"Honestly, that was... Interesting, at least." Lionel sighed.

"It was exciting compared to the perfume story." Mo commented.

"No disagreements there." Cherry nodded.

Daffy soon came to the driver's seat to take them out of the factory. And once more, they found themselves in a traffic jam.

"Coming up on your left, you can see the Washington Monument." Daffy told the passengers.

"That's in Washington, genius." Cherry deadpanned.

Lola sighed, feeling bored until she looked out the window. "Is that the little hillbilly leprechaun that tried to kidnap us?" she then asked.

"Waitasecond... Yosemite Sam _and_ Elmer Fudd?" Lionel asked. "Two of Bugs' greatest enemies, teaming up to stop him from getting his old job back? This just got more interesting..."

Elmer saw them before glaring.

"Step on it!" Bugs told Daffy.

"Okey-dokey, but it's gonna cost you extra." Daffy said before reversing the car and turning the other way, driving down that way, passing by Yosemite Sam and Elmer.

"And knowing those two, they'll be in hot pursuit in no time," Sokka noted. "What's next, Marvin the Martian? Wile E. Coyote? Cecil FREAKIN' Turtle?!"

"Don't remind me of that turtle," Cherry groaned. "He's so frustrating."

Yosemite Sam and Elmer soon chased after their car.

"What about the airport?!" Lola cried out.

"Right now, we've got bigger fish to fry!" Bugs told her.

"Like outrunning those weirdos!" Atticus added.

They soon sped down the road, passing a bookstore which seemed to have a book for sale called 'Lionel, Aang, and the Rabbits Run' like the title of this story you're reading right now. Police cars soon followed after Sam and Elmer's van as they chased after the taxi cab.

"Uh, speaking of fish, if you look to your right, you'll see the famed Fisherman's Wharf." Daffy smirked.

"And now we have the cops chasing us!" Aang yelped.

"There's Old Faithful." Daffy pointed out.

A fire hydrant appeared to be springing a leak while showing out water like a fountain as some kids played near it. Daffy soon saw a ramp before driving the cab up to it which sent them flying in the air.

"Now I can see why you're broke..." Toph commented. "And yes, I am aware of the irony in that statement."

"Lookie there, the Space Needle!" Daffy smiled.

"This duck's trying to kill me." Cherry moaned.

"We're not even in Seattle..." Lionel replied as he quickly gave everyone padded suits.

"That's a different adventure." Cherry added as an offhanded comment.

"Could be nice." Lionel shrugged as they landed on the ground and drove down into a subway station.

* * *

The police cars soon chased them down that way as well.

"Man, it's like the car chase scene in _Blues Brothers_!" Cherry commented.

"And I thought _Blues Brothers 2000_ was unnecessary," Lionel remarked. "How you gonna make a sequel if one Blues Brother is dead?"

They drove past a man playing a guitar and threw some quarters in his tip bucket, then drove up and out into the streets once more, with the cops still chasing them.

"Oh, this is a perfect day." Cherry deadpanned.

They then saw that Elmer had set up a barricade at the end of the street, so Lionel blew it away to clear a path, and they drove right through... Backwards. That is, until Daffy crashed into a fence.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on! We can lose them in here!" Bugs said before taking Lola's hand and running off with her.

"Let's go, guys!" Aang told the others.

Daffy soon joined in running with them.

"Why are _you_ running?" asked Katara.

"Not every day you get to see the Grand Canyon!" Daffy replied.

"We're in Central Park!" Bugs remarked.

"I thought that was in Michigan?" Daffy asked, making Lionel face-palm him.

The police soon caught up to them.

"Bugs!" Lola gasped.

Bugs looked around before pointing a way out. "This way!"

And so they ran into the Central Park Zoo. As Daffy ate ice cream and enjoyed the scenery, Bugs and Lola ran for their lives from the cops. Everyone else soon went to try and hide on their own. Eventually, the group gathered by a horse-drawn carriage.

"Guys? I got good news and moderately-bad news!" Sokka announced, waving a few pieces of paper in his hand. "I managed to score us some plane tickets!"

"How did you manage that, Suka?" Cherry asked, misquoting from the live-action Avatar movie.

Sokka glared. "Aaaand that brings me to the moderately bad news. While everyone was trying to find hiding spots and enjoy the scenery, I saw this guy named Gar Red-Wind or something who was offering his plane tickets to anybody who could beat his daughter in a one-on-one match," he then explained. "I dunno how, but I managed to succeed with my warrior skill." 

A tall, well-built Tetramand woman clad in armor arrived behind him. 

"Everyone, this is Looma," Sokka then introduced. "Apparently since I defeated her in combat, I basically married her."

"Um... Hi, Looma...?" Cherry said with a small wave.

"Man... She's almost as tall as Drell." Atticus whispered.

"Boy, you really weren't kidding about being a ladies' man, Sokka," Katara smirked. "Even the alien ones can't keep their hands off you!"

"Gee, thanks." Sokka muttered to his sister.

Cherry couldn't help but chuckle to the siblings.

"Anyways, let's just get going." Lionel remarked with a smirk.

"Come on then," Sokka said. "We can't waste too much time."

"Beloved is right," Looma agreed. "We must make haste and get moving!"

"Come on then." Sokka said.

Looma joined them as they also tried hiding Bugs and Lola from the police in the process. However, Yosemite Sam had commandeered Elmer's car and driven off after our group.

* * *

Daffy looked around as sea creatures swam about, Bugs and Lola in scuba gear with Cherry and some of the others in their mer-people form. Lionel had morphed into a shark, then into a merman while they swam.

"Who are you, Maui?" Atticus commented from the shape-shifting with a small smirk.

Lionel shrugged. "I just liked the form, alright?"

Atticus still chuckled as they swam around.

"Part of your... Wooooorld~" Cherry sang as she swam as a mermaid.

Lionel grinned. "Best part is, when I'm like this I don't hafta see a dentist... 'Cuz they're too scared to take me!"

"Aww..." Cherry pouted in jealousy since she hated the dentist.

"We COULD take turns being sharks, y'know..." Lionel replied.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused in thought.

"Street Sharks." Atticus chuckled.

"Jawsome!" Lionel snickered.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka just looked at them in surprise since they were mer-people.

"Oh, hello." Mo smiled.

"This is normal for us, trust me," advised Lionel. "Now let's get to the airport!"

Cherry kept swimming around until Atticus grabbed her by her tail fin.

"Come on, Cherry, we gotta get going." Atticus told her.

"Yeah," Lionel replied as he climbed out, still in shark form. "Sam is still on our tails... Figuratively and literally."

They soon came by the zoo where Daffy and the people were looking at monkeys.

"I hate monkeys." Cherry muttered.

"I hope George didn't hear you say that." Mo replied.

"He's a chimpanzee." Lionel explained as Daffy taunted the monkeys and threw popcorn at them... Until they threw it back at him.

They then came to see some polar bears.

"I don't know why, but seeing these polar bears make me think of something to do in the future... Next time." Cherry mumbled to herself.

"Cool concept." Lionel nodded as they went on.

They soon left the zoo once the police spotted Bugs and Lola and they ran off while Daffy sat on a bench, sipping his drink. Daffy grinned to the hunter who grinned back with his infamous chuckle, tipping his hat as he went back to the chase sequence.

Bugs opened a door once he saw a horse carriage ride. "Climb in!" he then told Lola.

"Aren't you gonna hold the door for me?" The female bunny asked.

Lionel pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "I got it." he muttered as he went and opened the door, waiting for her to get in.

"Oh, this is so romantic." Lola smiled as she went to sit down inside of the ride.

"Sorry, Doc, but we gotta get to the airport." Bugs told the driver as he stepped in to take the reins of the horse.

"Then let's get moving." Sokka advised as he smacked the horse in the flank. With a whinny of shock, it reared up and sped off, pulling the carriage behind it.

Daffy was soon seen watching non-anthropomorphic ducks which was REALLY confusing. Cherry checked her nails, looking around as there wasn't really much to be said.

"Just... Try not to think about it too hard." advised Lionel as they continued going to the airport.

"Heigh-Ho, Silver." Cherry commented.

"Away!" Lionel finished as Bugs stopped at the airport, and let Lola and the others out of the carriage.

Giovanni looked around as he made it into the airport.

"There he is!" Lola pointed out.

Giovanni smiled as he came up to a worker. "One ticket to Paris, please?"

The worker handed him a ticket and he went on his way. Bugs and Lola looked horrified as it looked like Giovanni was getting away.

"Come on!" Lola told them as she walked off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bugs asked her.

"Duh!" Lola scoffed. "We have to get on that flight to Paris!"

"Are you mental?" Sokka asked. "If they see you two trying to buy plane tickets, they'll just call the cops on you!"

"Well then, what're we supposed to do?" Lola asked.

"Hmm..." Bugs paused in thought before seeing some uniformed flight attendants. "I think I got an idea."

"No way," remarked Katara. "There's no way they would."

"It _is_ Bugs we're talking about," Sokka shrugged. "This is part of his repertoire."

"Wow, Suka, that's pretty smart of you." Cherry commented.

"That is NOT. MY. NAME." Sokka glared, gritting his teeth.

Cherry gave a small smirk, not seeming to apologize or correct herself.

"It's Sokk-a, like Rock-ah. Not Suka, Sock-uh," Sokka replied. "Either get it right or don't bother talking to me anymore."

"Ooh, how potentially upsetting." Cherry said.

"Cherry..." Atticus sighed softly. "I'm sorry about her, Sokka."

"Whatever, it's fine," Sokka sighed. "I'm used to getting no respect."

"Me too, believe it or not." Cherry murmured to herself.

"But there's one thing I do know," Sokka replied. "You gotta treat others the way you'd wanna be treated... Even if others annoy you for a cheap laugh."

"Uh, either way, we should get moving soon." Mo said before she saw Yosemite Sam.

"Good idea." Lionel nodded as he and the others went to give their tickets to the checker.

Cherry went to get some food to take with her before looking over.

"Someone help? Someone? Anyone?" Cecil asked as he was on his back.

"Ooh... Cecil the Turtle... My all-time least favorite Looney Tune..." Cherry observed before walking away, abandoning him on his back which was dangerous for a turtle. "Well, bye then!"

"Later days, sucker," Lionel sneered. "I'd smash your shell at this point, but I gotta plane to catch!" His hand became a catchers' mitt and he leaped up and snagged a tiny airplane. "Not to mention, I'm gonna miss my flight!" He quickly ran to catch up with the others.

"Okay, guys, over here." Bugs told the others as they got onto the plane together.

* * *

Once on the plane, Cherry soon chewed some gum so her ears wouldn't hurt.

Lionel sighed. "Good thing this is a cartoon, or else I'd be clutching my head in agony, begging to be shot. Long story short, this is why I don't really like plane travel." he explained.

"I'm sorry about that," Cherry said while chewing her gum. "I like to fly. Especially with a movie." she then took out her laptop to show the spoof movie _Airplane_! that she was watching on DVD.

"Huh... Airplane, eh?" Lionel asked as he glanced at it. "Never seen that movie before..."

Cherry let him take a watch.

 ** _"Welcome to Flight 418, nonstop to Paris!"_ **Bugs's voice announced. ** _"Our flight time is approximately seven hours and 16 minutes. Dinner will be served shortly. So sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight."_**

"Seven hours? Hoo boy..." Toph shivered at that.

"Okay, you know there are male flight attendants?" Lola said to Bugs since he wore a female disguise.

"Yeah, but I like the height the heels give." Bugs smiled.

"Whoa, he totally did it!" Sokka snickered. "Typical Bugs..."

"Lionel, I wish I could help you calm down." Atticus said to his new friend.

"Eh, it's fine," Lionel replied. "This is why I teleport, anyway. I just need to go to sleep, and I'll barely even notice."

"Well, I was gonna give you a sleeping spell, but if that works for you." Atticus gave a small smile.

"Nah, that would totally help," Lionel replied. "Whatever makes this go by faster."

"I just want you to be comfortable." Atticus said before taking out some sleeping powder and blew it into Lionel's face to make him drift off into a sudden deep sleep.

Lionel sniffed it briefly before he passed out in his seat.

"Works every time," Atticus chuckled to himself, rubbing his hands together. "Thank you, Magic School."

Sokka blinked at that before just shrugging. Bugs and Lola looked out to Giovanni, keeping an eye on him so that they could get the perfume back from him.

"How are we gonna get the perfume?" Lola asked.

"At some point he's gotta go to the bathroom," replied Bugs. "We'll get it then."

"What if he never uses the bathroom?" Lola asked.

"It's a seven-hour flight!" Bugs replied.

Lola soon paused in thought before smirking. "Maybe we need a little assurance."

* * *

And so...

"There you go," Lola smiled to Giovanni. "One jumbo-sized bran muffin with dried prunes, a couple of boxes of raisins, some assorted melon, and some wheat-thin wafers, and a large cup of black coffee. Can I get you anything else?"

Katara whistled. "If that doesn't get him to use the toilet, I dunno _what_ will."

"Yep." Cherry agreed.

"I only ordered the chicken." replied Giovanni.

"We're out of chicken." Bugs replied.

The two bunnies soon walked off, innocently. Giovanni soon stared at his dinner and began to eat it up instantly.

"Guess he was hungry." Aang remarked.

"I predict bathroom break in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1." Lola smirked.

Giovanni held his stomach and soon ran for the lavatory, but he took the perfume bottle with him.

"Argh! He took the perfume!" Lola complained.

"Relax, we'll think of something." Bugs replied.

"Excuse me, is the bathroom occupied?" asked Cecil as he came by Bugs and Lola.

"Make him suffer!" Cherry begged Bugs and Lola.

"Oh, not at all, help yourself." Bugs replied, and Cecil ran into the other bathroom.

"Bugs! That's the turtle," Lola whispered. "The one who tried to smelt me!"

"Also the one who gets on my nerves." Cherry added.

"We gotta get that perfume before he does!" Lola panicked.

"Thank you," Cecil smiled once he came out of the bathroom. "I shouldn't, but... Do you have any peanuts?"

Bugs soon tossed him a pack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Giovanni finally exited the bathroom, but saw an old lady glaring impatiently at him. With a nervous smile, Giovanni sprayed the perfume inside the bathroom a few times before moving on. The old lady glanced at him before opening the bathroom door and shrieked, seeing the outside sky in flight which made her faint suddenly.

"Ugh, it's just so frustrating!" Lola complained. "It's just right there. Ah, I've got it! I'll take this fork and jab his thigh, and you take that scolding hot coffee, and just... Just... POUR IT RIGHT IN HIS FACE!"

Bugs looked on, concerned, as Lola mimed jabbing her ex-boss in his leg with a fork.

"What, you wanna do the fork?" Lola asked, offering it to him.

"Just sit down." Bugs told her.

Cherry glanced at her phone, playing with it a bit, feeling a little sleepy though. Lionel briefly rolled onto his side in his sleep.

"Is he a cute sleeper?" Mo smirked to Cherry.

"Mind your own business." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

Mo shrugged. "Just curious." she replied.

Cherry stuck her tongue out with a smirk. "Go cuddle with Atticus."

"Alright." Mo shrugged as she leaned on Atticus.

Cherry let out a small chuckle from that before leaning back in her seat to relax. By now, Toph and Looma had dozed off.

* * *

Atticus tried to help out Bugs and Lola as he was dressed like a male flight attendant. "Excuse me, sir, but we're about to experience some turbulence up ahead," he then said to Giovanni. "So I'm going to need to collect any loose items you might have."

Giovanni soon took out a wrapper and a cup, dumping them into his bag.

"Mm-hmm, okay," Atticus nodded. "Now, what about your pockets?"

Giovanni took out the perfume bottle, but held it to his side.

"It's an F.A.A. regulation," Bugs replied. "You'll get it back."

"Oh, yes, don't you worry, we'll give it back to you in no time." Atticus added with a smile before his left eye twitched since he told a lie.

Giovanni held out the perfume bottle, but didn't let go of it. Bugs tried to take it, but soon smacked the man's hand, and soon took it as it fell into the bag.

Sokka shuddered at Bugs. "The worst part? He actually looks good in that outfit..." he muttered.

"I'm not commenting on that, because I'll just regret it." Katara commented from what her brother just said.

"What can I say?" Sokka asked. "Bugs has always known how to pull off crossdressing."

Katara just rolled her eyes from that.

"Buckle up~" Bugs smirked to Giovanni as he walked off.

* * *

And so, Bugs and Atticus rejoined Lola behind the curtain.

"You got it?" asked Lola.

"I got it." Bugs replied with a smirk as he handed her the bottle. Lola clapped eagerly at that.

"We also got a bunch of duty-free stuff from that turtle." Atticus noted.

"Classic." Bugs nodded as Lola took a look.

"Oh, that's a _really_ good bronzer..." Lola commented.

The plane ride soon lasted a while and most of the passengers had fallen fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me, ladies," said the co-pilot to Bugs and Lola, who had also dozed off. "Shouldn't you two be awake?"

Lola and Bugs both snapped to attention. 

"Yeah, but... Shouldn't YOU be flying the plane?" asked Lola.

"I don't wanna alarm anyone, but we just got word that Interpol will be meeting us at the runway when we land," the co-pilot explained. "And no one is to de-plane until they come aboard. Apparently we have two wanted fugitives on our flight."

The two rabbits looked at each other nervously.

"Any questions?" The co-pilot asked.

"I have one," Lola said. "Who do you think built Stonehenge? I think aliens..."

Bugs chuckled nervously to that before heightening his voice. "We don't have any questions!"

The co-pilot shrugged before he headed back to his seat.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lionel woke up with a yawn and a stretch. "Boy, did that sleep hit the spot! Feel like a little kid again..." he commented.

Cherry seemed to be sleeping right next to him with her head on his shoulder without realizing it.

Lionel looked over, and poofed up a warm blanket and pulled it over her body up to her neck. "There. So you don't get cold." he smiled.

Atticus gave a small smile as he glanced over to that. Lionel then glanced around, looking for something to focus his newly restored energy on.

"Um, hey, Lionel." Atticus smiled quietly.

"Yeah?" Lionel asked, turning to him.

"I wanna thank you," Atticus smiled. "Cherry seems to be really happy with you."

"Hey, it's no problem," Lionel replied. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me, so of course I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make her happy."

"I appreciate that," Atticus said. "Also, you're cool to hang around with. Consider me your future brother-in-law."

Lionel smiled. "Well... That's awesome," he replied. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Atticus smiled. "I just want Cherry to be happy, and it seems to be working out nicely between the two of ya."

Lionel beamed at that. "Say... Where are Bugs and Lola?" he asked. "And do you hear what I think sounds like... A really weird fight going on below us?"

Atticus paused and listened before he soon nodded as he had in fact heard such a thing. "We gotta get to the baggage." he then said, pointing to a hatch on the floor. He and Lionel poked their heads down, only to see Bugs and Lola in a scuffle with Yosemite Sam, as Lola was punching Yosemite Sam in the face as he dropped the perfume bottle.

"Huh... They seem to be handling it okay." Atticus chuckled to himself.

The bottle began to move over to the open escape hatch before it fell out.

"No!" Lola yelped as she jumped out after it.

"No!" Bugs yelled as he smacked Yosemite Sam into a kennel and jumped after Lola.

"No!" Yosemite Sam yelled as his plan to get rich had failed.

"Aaaaand now they're _not_." sighed Lionel.

"All right, looks like we have to go after Bugs and Lola." Atticus said to himself.

"Fine. You get the others, and I'll make a raft." replied Lionel.

Atticus nodded and soon went to wake up the others as this was an emergency.

"Lemme outta here!" Yosemite Sam cried out as he was in a dog carrier.

Lionel concentrated as he began to gather the mystic energy to create an inflatable rubber raft.

"Cherry... Wake up..." Atticus said, trying to shake his best friend awake. "Ohh... I hope I'm not interrupting a good dream."

Lionel shushed him. "Just keep her asleep. Then when we're all on the raft, we can wake her." he explained quietly.

"All right, far enough..." Atticus replied. "I'd hate to interrupt a good dream... She never lets me live that down."

Mo soon went ahead with the others as Cherry was still sleeping. Finally, Lionel finished making a very large rubber raft for them to get aboard. Atticus soon carried Cherry as he came with them. Eventually, Cherry woke up and came to.

"Oh, man, I just had the craziest and scariest dream that the giant warlock we met at Sabrina's birthday found us again and decided to make us his personal students so he could send us on adventures and missions to keep us busy like some sort of unoriginal fan fiction plot series." Cherry smirked to herself.

Atticus coughed. "You _really_ like insulting yourself, don't you?" he asked.

Cherry glanced over with a sheepish grin.

"Whatever," Lionel replied. "Hold on to the sides of the raft."

Everyone else did that before Cherry joined in since she was awake now.

"If only my ancestors could see me now." Cherry commented to herself.

"Anchors away!" Lionel boomed as he snapped his fingers, making the raft shoot out of the plane and plummet into the sea, as it bounced off the surface.

"I'm not sure about this!" Cherry yelped slightly.

"Well, we don't exactly have a choice!" Lionel replied as they hit the water. "Alright, now let's find Bugs and Lola, and get them both aboard."

Bugs and Lola soon called out, wading in the water not too far away from where they were.

"Ahoy!" Sokka pointed out. "Looks like we found our quarry!"

Bugs and Lola soon came towards them into the raft. Cherry soon took out a pill bottle and began to take some so she wouldn't get seasick. Lionel gripped the oars as soon as the two rabbits were aboard, and started rowing off in the direction the plane had been going.

"This might take a while, but we can't waste any time," Atticus said. "Paris awaits."

"Heh, too bad Dimples's not here," Cherry smirked. "She loves Paris to see Madeline."

"Well... Maybe... We can... Tell her... About it... Afterwards...!" Lionel grunted as he kept on rowing.

"She might like that, yeah," Atticus replied as he helped Lionel out with rowing. "I can't get over Darla and Madeline being cousins. I never knew about that until we visited her."

"Small world, I guess." Lionel shrugged as the both of them continued rowing.

"How long could it take to row to Paris?" Cherry commented. "Can't take as long as a drive, I guess?"

"Depends on cartoon logic," shrugged Lionel. "If something like, I dunno, sharks, came after us, that might really speed things up."

"Uh, sharks?" Cherry sweated nervously. "Oh, come on, life isn't that cruel to me, is it?"

"Well, it _is_ a _Looney Tunes_ film that actually focuses on the Looney Tunes for once," explained Sokka. "That kinda thing is bound to happen."

"Plus you're a bit unlucky." Mo bluntly told Cherry.

"I am not!" Cherry glared.

Next we get a random montage of Cherry getting hurt or in unfortunate situations like a clip show.

Lionel visibly cringed by the end of it. "So that's why this thing has a medical kit onboard..."

Cherry's left eye twitched slightly. "I didn't need to see any of that."

"Also there was that time with that merit badge and Slappy Squirrel." replied Mo.

"Eh, I never really liked her," shrugged Lionel. "Sometimes you were able to root for her, but she had a huge habit of making a mountain out of a molehill."

Cherry rolled her eyes a bit about the mention of her own humiliation.

Lionel patted her on the back consolingly. "It's fine... Besides, so far, we haven't seen anything swimming around."

"Nope..." Cherry said as she kept an eye out before sitting and leaning back. "Heh... Who needs to be scared?"

"Yeah..." Lionel sighed.

Lola gasped in amazement. "Look, some dolphins came to help push us along!"

Lionel squinted at the curved dorsal fins. "...Those are NOT dolphins." he explained. " **YAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!** " he then screamed like Captain Hook as he began rowing even faster.

"Those are dolphins, and fortunately for us, I speak 'Dolphin'." Lola smiled.

Lionel kept on rowing. "Well, I don't intend to risk it!" he replied as he rowed faster and faster as the oars began to catch ablaze.

"Aww... Bye, Dolphins, see you later!" Lola called out.

"Oh, Lola." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly.

* * *

"How much... Further...?" Lionel wheezed mid-row.

"Feels like we've been in here forever," Aang groaned. "I wish someone would help us."

"Looks like we might get it..." Katara commented.

"Yeah?" The others replied to that.

A ship soon waded by, blaring its horn with a ladder out for them.

"Thanks, Dolphins!" Lola smiled before climbing up the ladder.

"Just shut up and climb!" Looma advised as she grabbed Lola and pulled her up.

"Whee!" Lola giggled to that.

"Thanks, Looma." Cherry said to their new ally.

Looma rolled her eyes. Lola soon attempted to speak more Dolphin to the sharks.

"It's raining gumballs on top of Adam Sandler?" Atticus asked based on what she said in 'Dolphin'.

"That sounds like a drug trip." Lionel replied.

They were soon on the cruise ship and looked around a bit before running into a couple of rodents.

"RATS!" Cherry yelped and shivered. "Ew, get them away from me! Gross!"

"Cherry, you know that Remy and Emile taught us differently about how to view rats." Atticus reminded.

"Also, those aren't rats." Mo added.

"They're gophers. Mac and Tosh!" Lionel recognized.

"So don't be rude." Katara suggested.

"I'm not rude." Cherry huffed slightly.

"You called them rats for no reason," Mo replied. "How is that _not_ rude?"

"Well, they looked like rats from where I was standing!" Cherry defended.

"That's no excuse for being rude," Katara explained. "Thanks for saving us, talking gophers."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, it's nice to have you aboard." Tosh smiled.

"Well, there goes a perfectly good raft..." Lionel shrugged.

Cherry gently patted him on the back. "Thanks... Um... Gophers... What're your names again?" she then asked.

"I am Mac and this is Tosh." The first gopher replied.

"How do you do?" The second gopher added.

"A little water-logged, but mostly okay." Lionel replied as he twisted himself up to wring himself out like a towel.

Mac and Tosh smiled to their company before they came to sit down and talk.

"How positively fortuitous!" Mac beamed.

"Here you are trying to get to Paris--" Tosh started.

"And we're on our way to Paris!" Mack finished.

"Coincidence, right?" Sokka shrugged.

"Oh, yes!" The gophers chuckled together.

"Now, enough chitchat," Mac smiled. "I want to see that perfume we've been hearing so much about!"

"If you say so." Lionel replied.

"Now, don't judge it by the bottle, it's all I had." Lola said as she took out the perfume for the two gophers.

"Am I the only one who thinks these gophers are kinda... Um...?" Cherry whispered to the others, getting a strange vibe from the goofy gophers.

"Gay?" Sokka asked.

"Flamboyant?" Lionel asked.

"Yes." Cherry said to both of them.

"I knew I wasn't the only one who saw it..." Lionel nodded.

Lola soon held out the perfume for the two gophers. "I don't even have a name for it."

"What about... Lola?" Mack suggested. "It has a certain ring to it~"

"I couldn't name it after myself!" Lola replied. "I'm too humble!"

"Well, why ever not?" Tosh smiled. "You created it! It's a great fragrance! Come on, give us a 'sprinse'!"

Mac soon sprayed his partner with the perfume, rendering him completely invisible in an instant. "Yah!" he soon panicked. "My heavens!"

"It _is_ invisible spray!" Lionel exclaimed.

"That's why everyone wants this!" Bugs narrowed his eyes in realization before looking to Lola. "You invented invisibility!"

Lola looked sad on the other hand.

"Wha'ssamater, you?" Lionel asked. "You invented friggin' invisibility spray! Like that _SpongeBob_ episode!"

"I know, but it means my perfume is a disaster!" Lola cried.

"Whaddya mean? It still smells great! Plus, IN-VI-SI-BLE!" Sokka added.

"A fragrance is supposed to make you stand out, not disappear!" Lola defended.

"Forget the fragrance," Bugs smiled. "You invented the most powerful thing maybe in the history of the world!"

"I am ever so sorry, and I hate to be a bother, but... There is still a little matter of..." Mac smiled before clearing his throat. " **MY FRIEND HAS BEEN VANISHED!** "

"Relax, he just needs a shower and he'll be visible again!" Toph replied.

"Do you really think that'll work?" Mac asked.

"It's common knowledge invisibility is drenched out by water." Cherry said.

"Plus, common cartoon know-how." Sokka added.

"I need my Tosh back!" Mac cried.

"See?" Cherry commented to the others about her vibe from the gophers of being a couple rather than just friends or brothers.

"Yeah, those guys are definitely gay." Lionel replied.

"As Wiggins was for Radcliffe." Cherry mumbled slightly with a light smirk from Pocahontas.

"Yeah, that feels obvious in hindsight..." Mo replied.

Cherry soon reached out, cupping Tosh in her hands.

"Hey! It's dark now!" Tosh muffled. "What's going on?"

Cherry soon walked over to a puddle of water and put Tosh in it to make him visible again.

"Sweet, it worked!" Lionel exclaimed.

"What _ever_ has gotten into you?" Tosh glared as he came out of Cherry's hands and rushed over to Mack.

"You were invisible!" Mac told him.

"Oh, here we go again," Tosh rolled his eyes. "This is exactly what our therapist was talking about! I'm always invisible to you!"

"Yup. Definitely gay," Lionel whispered. "They're having a lovers' spat."

"That's not a problem, right?" Cherry asked about a couple being of the same sex. "I mean... There's Lyra Heartstrings and Bon-Bon."

"Nah, it's cool," Lionel shrugged. "I never really understood gay people or sex, because school never really discussed it. So I had to get my know-how from the internet."

"Eh, I'll tell ya later if you really wanna know, but that's cool of you." Cherry replied.

"Thanks!" Lionel replied. "I would appreciate that."

Mac and Tosh soon got into an argument with each other.

Bugs watched the two gophers until he looked over to see Lola who looked really down in the dumps. "What's up, Doc?" he then asked her.

"I told you I'm not a doctor," Lola sulked. "I don't know what I am anymore."

"Well, maybe you could find a new dream." advised Bugs.

Lola looked down.

"Look at that," Bugs smiled once he saw the Eiffel Tower. "The most romantic city in the world, and thanks to your invention, it can all be yours! One night! Whatya say?"

Lola paused before smiling bashfully. "I don't have anything to wear."

"You _do_ realize you'll be invisible, right?" Bugs asked.

"Oh... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mac smiled to Tosh.

"I think so, Mac, but I think you're not the right person to say that line." Cherry hid a small smirk to herself from her inside joke.

"Pinky, stop that, or I shall have to hurt you." Lionel concluded.

Cherry grinned bashfully.

"Makeover!" Mac and Tosh soon announced together out of excitement.

"This could take a while..." Lionel sighed. "We could look in on other dimensions during that!"

Cherry looked to the others and they shrugged before following Lionel to check out those mentioned dimensions as Mac and Tosh took care of Lola in their absence.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright... A new one just popped up." Lionel replied.

"Which dimension would this one be?" Mo asked Lionel.

"A new one called the _Faustverse_ ," Lionel replied as he took out his inter-dimensional laptop. "Spawned by Lauren Faust..."

The others looked a little confused.

"Erm... How does that work exactly?" Cherry asked Lionel.

"We have alternate counterparts of the DC Universe," explained Lionel. "So when somebody in the real world creates a new DC cartoon series, it creates a new dimension."

"Hm... All right then." Mo said.

"Okay, let's check it out," Atticus smiled. "You guys know me and my superheroes."

* * *

Lionel checked and the screen showed Batgirl, Supergirl, Atticus as Superboy, Wonder Woman, Jessica Cruz as Green Lantern, Bumblebee, Zatanna, and Bat-Mite hanging out at an ice-cream place called "Sweet Justice".

"Hey, it's you!" Cherry told Lionel, seeing Bat-Mite.

"Not just him." Mo said before seeing Superboy.

"Those are our counterparts..." Lionel replied. "Huh, what's with my counterpart?"

Atticus and Mo shrugged as they watched Bat-Mite. He looked like he was fawning over Zatanna. Zatanna glanced over to Bat-Mite.

"That is... Weird..." Cherry commented.

"Different dimensions, different outcomes," Lionel explained. "I think that since these versions of the girls sre like their world's Mane 6, Bat-Mite of that world must be their Spike, and since Zatanna is their world's equivalent of Rarity..."

"Hmm... Yeah, I can see that," Atticus nodded. "Ooh, this dimension's Kara looks a bit gruff compared to what I've seen in my time. Almost reminds me of Buttercup from the Powerpuff Girls."

"That _and_ Rainbow Dash..." Mo replied as Kara gave Atticus a playful noogie.

"Hey, Kara, cut it out!" The other Atticus grunted to the blonde girl.

"Relax, Atty, I'm just messing with ya!" Kara grinned.

The other Atticus grumbled before he soon got out and flattened his hair a bit.

"You know I love you, right?" Kara smirked.

"Sure..." The other Atticus rolled his eyes to her.

"Serious. I get I'm no goody-two-shoes like Clark, but hey, you're my best bud," replied Kara. "And I don't just say that to everyone."

"And that, I appreciate." The other Atticus smiled to Kara softly.

"Just... Don't go telling anyone, or else." Kara warned.

"Hey, Zee... I was wondering if you wanted my ice cream?" Bat-Mite asked sheepishly.

Atticus grinned sheepishly to Kara from what she said.

"Hmm... Uh... I suppose that would be nice." Zatanna gave a sweet smile.

Bat-Mite grinned giddily. "Alright then..." he waggled his fingers and zapped the table, creating a medium-sized bowl of ice cream with a spoon.

"Ooh... That looks really good... You didn't have to do that." Zatanna smiled softly.

"Ah, but I wanted to, cuz I think you're great." Bat-Mite blushed.

"Oh, Batty, you are such a sweetie!" Zatanna smiled, rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek.

Bat-Mite blushed as steam shot out of his ears and he did a triple-loop in the air before landing back in his seat.

"Looks like this Bat-Mite's hooked on a magic woman." Cherry commented from where she stood. 

"Sure is..." Lionel replied.

"He wants the magic stick~" Cherry soon sang to herself.

"Cherry! That song is not appropriate!" Atticus scolded. 

"Ah, let her have her fun," Lionel chuckled at that. "Kid obviously wants to put a rabbit in her hat."

"So I see... Hmm... This sure is an interesting universe," Atticus commented. "Maybe we can watch something on it when we visit Thor and his family in The Other Realm." 

"Let's pencil that in for another time." Lionel suggested.

"No problem," Atticus smiled. "Sounds like fun." 

"Sure does!" Lionel replied.

"Any other dimensions that I should know about?" Cherry asked. 

"Apart from the one where Joker looks like a barefoot dreadlock monkey man who knows kung-fu? Plenty!" Lionel said, referring to the 2004 Batman cartoon.

"Uh... Heh..." Atticus replied. "Interesting, but... Hm... I'm not sure." 

"Seriously, there are **SO MANY ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS!!!** " Lionel exclaimed. "I just choose to keep tabs on only a few of them since there are some that are pure evil and needlessly grim and gritty, without even a single sign of hope. I never liked those."

"You mean the world _I_ live in?" Cherry darkly joked. 

"No, I meant the Frank Miller universes." Lionel remarked.

"Same thing though," Cherry smirked. "I have a bit of a dark mindset." 

"Yeah, but I live by one philosophy: live for those you love," Lionel explained. "That's why I go through every day, trying to have fun with my friends. If I don't... Then who will?"

"Hmm... I can see why you'd for that," Cherry replied. "Even I need a break from the darkness now and then. That's why I watch cute shows to take the edge off, especially after a stressful day of high school and seeing toddlers argue." 

"I agree." replied Lionel.

"We've seen lots of other universes ourselves," Atticus said. "Such as Superman being my adoptive father and him dating Wonder Woman."

"That universe feels so dark compared to some others I've seen." Cherry agreed on that. 

"Good thing it has one of me to lighten things up." Lionel replied.

"Yeah, that's a good point." Atticus smiled.

"I have so many questions, but I don't know where to start." Cherry commented.

"Hey, just focus on the ones that _aren't_ so uber-dark and gloomy," replied Lionel. "Honestly, I miss when superhero comics were a place you wanted to escape _to_ , not from."

"Right?" Atticus replied from nostalgia. "I liked comic books from time-to-time as a kid. That's how I created Super Power Man!"

"His imaginary friend." Cherry told Lionel. 

"Sweet!" Lionel replied. "I just wish that superhero comics didn't have to be so needlessly grim and gritty in a misguided attempt to seem mature."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean..." Atticus said. "Um... Hmm... Is there a universe where we're in Atlantica all the time? You know... We're always merfolk all the time, even you? Maybe I live with Ariel and her sisters along with Uncle Triton." 

"I can check for that..." Lionel replied.

"It would be nice..." Atticus smiled. "Ariel is my favorite cousin." 

Lionel typed something into his keyboard and displayed the result on screen. "Here it is!"

"Oh, I have to see this!" Atticus beamed.

They soon went to take a look where Atticus was born a merboy and lived in Atlantica with his extended family from his mother's side.

* * *

Atticus and Ariel were seen swimming around, passing by their friends as they went off together, but of course, villains, such as Evil Manta were watching them. 

"Mornin', everyone!" Lionel the merboy waved to them. "The sun is shining and the roosterfish are crowing!"

"Hey, Lionel." The others replied.

"Hi!" Ariel smiled, swimming up to Lionel. 

"So what's on the agenda today?" Lionel asked.

"I'm not sure... I was hoping maybe to see if I could collect some human things that Scuttle was talking about." Ariel smiled.

"Oh, fine," shrugged Lionel. "Who sez you guys dunno how to live it up?"

"I'd just like to explore what it's like to live on land..." Ariel smiled. "I would love that someday."

"You're dreaming~" Cherry smirked to the mermaid princess. 

"Hey, don't bury her before she's dead," Lionel shrugged. "Stranger stuff has happened."

"Meh." Cherry just smirked to herself.

* * *

"Feels kinda dull..." Lionel shrugged as they watched.

"Hmm... Maybe visits to Atlantica are better than living there," Atticus said. "No wonder Ariel wanted to live out of the water." 

"Yeah... Just like this poem I heard on an _Arthur_ episode!" Lionel replied.

"What's that?" Cherry asked. 

"Something about a gorilla who got taken to the city and went on a mission to return to the jungle." Lionel explained.

"Oh! I know what you're talking about now," Cherry chuckled. "Old school. Um, I think we should get back to Bugs and Lola now." 

"Alright." Lionel shrugged.

They soon came back to see Bugs and Lola.

* * *

Lola was shown to be in a ruby red dress with a matching purse with her hair poofed up and her ears styled differently and wore eye shadow as she appeared at the top of the stairs for Bugs. 

"Solid 10!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Oh, she looks nice." Atticus smiled.

"Very pretty." Mo added.

Cherry just gave a silent thumb's up.

"Girl... You're fabulous." Bugs told Lola. 

"Definitely ready to go." Lionel agreed.

Lola soon came down the stairs to come over to them with her new makeover.

"You look beautiful," Bugs smiled to Lola. "Seems a shame to do this, but..." he then sprayed her before turning her invisible.

Lola soon took the perfume bottle, spraying him back with the same result.

"Now you two crazy kids go have fun." Sokka smiled.

The two invisible bunnies soon went off as they made it to Paris at last.

"Have fuuuun!~" Mac beamed.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Tosh added. 

"Wonder what that would be?" Lionel wondered.

"I'm not sure if I wanna stick around to find out." Aang commented.

The two gophers chuckled as their new friends soon went off to explore Paris.

* * *

And they did enjoy it, doing things like hanging out at a café, visiting a glass pyramid (and accidentally breaking it), even skiing at Ze Alps.

"This is somewhat chaotic." Cherry commented. 

"True, but it's pretty funny seeing everyone freak out like this." replied Lionel.

"Yeah, it is." Chery admitted with a light laugh. 

And the group continued watching as Bugs and Lola enjoyed their date across Paris.

"Cheers." Cherry said before clinking glasses filled with soda pop to the others.

Lionel drank his, burped, and asked for a few more.

"Ah..." Cherry sighed after drinking her soda. "C'est la vie (This is the life)."

"Yea, verily!" Lionel agreed.

"Bugs and Lola are busy again." Atticus commented, though he held Mo in his free arm.

"Meh," Cherry said before taking out some old comic books based on the old Cartoon Network she grew up with to pass the time. "Voyons ce que Vache et Poulet préparent (Let's see what Cow and Chicken are up to.)"

"Oh, sounds like a dur à cuire (badass) plan!" Lionel replied.

Cherry soon looked with him, showing him her old comics from the classic CN era also known as Cartoon Cartoons.

"Hey! She's supposed to be doing that with me!" Cathleen complained, making a random cameo.

"You weren't asked," Lionel replied. "Also, doesn't hurt to send a notice beforehand!"

"Je traiterai avec vous plus tard(I'll be dealing with you later.)." Cherry told Cathleen as she read her comic with Lionel since Bugs and Lola were busy.

"Alright, so you take care!" Lionel waved.

Cathleen soon disappeared into a void as Cherry continued to read her comics.

"At least Bugs and Lola are having a good time." Mo smiled as she nuzzled up to Atticus.

"Yeah, why don't you two have some fun too?" Atticus smirked to Aang and Katara.

Aang and Katara blushed at that.

"He makes a valid point." replied Sokka.

"Um... Well... We... Uh..." Katara stammered. "We're a little bit close..."

"A little bit?" Mo smirked. "Everyone can see it."

"It's as plain as the noses on your faces." replied Looma.

Katara and Aang looked to each other before looking away, a bit bashfully from each other. The group chuckled at that. They soon had a quick lunch together.

"This is pretty good!" Lionel replied.

"Très délicieux si je peux ajouter(Very delicious if I might add.)." Cherry added.

"Oh!" Sokka complained. "Will you please speak English?!"

"Can't you read subtitles?(Tu ne peux pas lire les sous-titres?)" Atticus asked Sokka, pointing down below.

"I didn't know those were there," Sokka replied. "I'm just saying that for Toph's sake."

"Fine... Ruin my bilingual skills." Cherry complained.

"Just sayin'." Sokka shrugged.

"Fine, fine..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Suka."

"Are you just saying that from the story you heard about us with Moana and Maui?" Sokka asked.

"Nah, it's mostly making fun of the live-action Air-Bender movie." Cherry smirked.

"Ugh... That was complete garbage." Toph complained.

"I know, that's why I'm teasing him." Cherry chuckled.

"Hey, that movie wasn't my fault!" Sokka pouted.

"Yeah, if anything, we should blame that jerk with the name we can't pronounce!" Lionel replied. "M. Night Sharamalamadingdong!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but make a bad joke," Cherry replied. "I won't do it again, Sokka. I promise."

Sokka sighed. "...Okay." he then replied.

The others nodded as they kept eating for a while.

* * *

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Bugs remarked.

"But I'm invisible," replied Lola. "You can't see me at all."

And just then, it began to rain.

"Gee, doesn't _this_ look familiar?" Cherry's voice remarked, dryly.

The police soon appeared just as Bugs and Lola got out of their kiss and were visible from the rain.

"You two, fweeze!" Elmer glared. "It's ovah, now give me that bottwe!"

Mac and Tosh were also inside the police car. "Sorry, they had guns!" The gophers yelled.

"Why should you guys have it?!" Bugs glared at the police. "It's hers! She invented it!"

"It's too powahful a weapon!" Elmer replied. "It can't end up in the wong hands. Now give us the bottwe or we'll shoot!"

Suddenly, laser blasts vaporized the cops' guns.

"I'm afraid the only shooting around here is gonna be done by me." Cecil smiled evilly as the two thugs with him held laser guns.

"Great, it's him." Cherry groaned.

"Who are you?" asked Elmer.

"Let's just say I'm working for someone who wants that more than _you_." remarked Cecil.

Bugs and Lola looked to the turtle.

"You have two options," Cecil told the bunny couple. "Hand over the bottle and I shoot you."

"That sounds like one option." Cherry remarked.

"Yeah! You said two options, you repugnant reptile!" Lionel added.

"Was it?" Cecil smirked. "Well, it looks like you only have one option."

"Really? What about this option?!" Bugs replied, taking the perfume bottle like he was going to throw it.

Everyone looked a bit shocked from that.

"Don't do it!" Elmer cried out.

"NO!" Lola yelped.

Bugs took it and threw it into the air... And Yosemite Sam managed to catch it!

"I got it!" The tiny cowboy exclaimed. "Ah finally got that thing that I don't know what it is that everybody wants that's worth more money than I'd know what to do with. Oh, boy!"

"Better him than Shell-Brain." Lionel remarked.

Cecil and Elmer soon smirked to each other. Everyone else soon attacked Yosemite Sam to get the perfume bottle away from him. Suddenly an energy field zapped them and made them vanish.

"Where'd they go?" Aang asked.

"I dunno, but maybe we should follow." Atticus said, taking out his training wand from school.

"I got this." Lionel replied as he snapped his fingers, zapping them after the others.

"Heh, sorry about that, Lionel," Atticus said. "Guess an old habit flared up."

"Yup," Cherry smirked. "Your habit of unknowingly trying to be a show-off and making everyone else feel inadequate without even knowing it."

"Cherry." Atticus sighed.

"It comes with that ginormous head of yours." Cherry continued.

"She's not wrong..." Lionel replied as they were beamed to the spaceship.


	7. Chapter 7

They all looked around, and it wasn't hard to guess who the next Looney Tune they would be going to meet was.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Marvin the Martian said as he collected the perfume bottle, standing beside a younger Martian who appeared to be female.

"That reminds me, I think I should do a story for Duck Dodgers in the future," Cherry said. "I think it'd be a lot of fun."

"Hmm... I can see that working somehow," replied Lionel. "Could be fun!"

"Um... Who's that girl?" Mo wondered, seeing the little Martian girl.

"My apprentice/niece, Marcia the Martian." Marvin told them.

"Ohh... From Tiny Toons!" Lionel remembered.

"You got that right, Daddy-o." Marcia said to him.

"I was just about to get that for you." Cecil smirked, going towards the perfume bottle.

Marvin soon snapped his fingers to the bodyguards behind them, revealing that they were actually in costume and were really a pair of alien birds who worked for the Martian.

"The Instant Martian bird-clones!" Sokka noted. "Don't those guys reproduce using water?"

"Based on what I've seen, yes." Mo nodded to that.

"Huh," Sokka shrugged. "Go figure."

"You're Martians too?!" Cecil asked his bodyguards. "Oh, I bet you are getting paid more than me."

"You'we a Mawtian?" Elmer asked as the two Martian Birds stood by Marvin.

"Not just any Martian," replied Marvin. "Marvin the Martian."

"And I'm Marcia the Martian." Marcia added.

"What do you want with invisibility?" Bugs asked.

"It's quite simple really," Marvin replied as Marcia helped him with a presentation. "The Earth obstructs my view of Venus! So I'm going to make it invisible."

"Oh, like in that other cartoon, Mad as a Mars Hare!" Lionel added. "Classic."

"What?! But if everything was invisible, wouldn't there be mass confusion?" Lola asked. "I mean, cars would crash into each other! Planes would collide! People would die!"

"In short: total chaos." Atticus summarized.

"We were gonna blow up your planet, but we misplaced a major thing we need." Marcia replied.

"Wow... So nice to know you guys don't care you planned to kill zillions just so you could get a better view of Venus." Lionel remarked sarcastically.

"Then we'll have a show!" Marcia beamed. "The new _Tiny Toons_ reboot with them stranded here with us! _Tiny Toons in SPAAAAACE!_ "

"Sounds like the storytelling potential would be pretty limited." commented Aang.

"Quiet!" Marcia snapped.

The others flinched slightly from that.

"So, wait, the Tiny Toons are here?" Atticus asked before looking at Cherry. "You kinda missed out an opportunity to use them for this sort of story."

"I didn't really think about including Tiny Toons in this story until right now actually." Cherry replied.

"Weren't they mentioned earlier at the beginning?" Lionel noted.

"I meant about the Tiny Toons making cameos during our adventure," Atticus said. "Cherry brought out the Animaniacs for our story based on _Looney Tunes: Back in Action_ the Movie."

"Yeah, I thought it was a missed opportunity that the Warner siblings didn't come out during the water tower crash." Cherry replied.

"Well... In that case, while you two were using the restroom while we were at that ski place earlier, I made some calls," replied Lionel. "Wasn't easy, considering Looma wanted to get... 'Better acquainted' with Sokka while we were there."

Looma soon came out in front of the others in a protective way against the Martians.

"A Tetramand? How unprecedented..." Marvin noted.

"I didn't know the whole world was gonna go invisible," Cecil commented. "I mean, that has got to be as an illegal thing to do a person can think of!"

"Even you have standards?" Cherry guessed.

"I should be getting a ton of money!" Cecil soon smiled.

"Nope," Cherry groaned. "Hate this turtle. Turtles are just annoying in general," she then looked bashful and nervous to the fourth wall. "Unless they're mutated and have ninja crime-fighting abilities and eat pizza...?"

"Exactly!" Lionel replied, hitting Cecil with a mallet. "This bozo gives turtles everywhere a mondo bad name!"

"Also Lancelot from _Mike, Lu, and Og_!" Mo added.

Everyone soon began to glare at Cecil.

"You're about to be shell-shocked, bub!" said one of the Martian birds, pulling off his face to reveal... Buster and Babs Bunny (no relation)!

"Whaaaaat?!" The others gasped.

"I'm Buster Bunny." The blue bunny said.

"And I'm Babs Bunny!" The pink bunny added.

"No relation." The two then said together.

"Not to mention..." Plucky announced as he pulled off his mask. "DUCK DODGERS, JUNIOR!!!"

"What is happening?" Cherry sweat-dropped.

"It's your story." Sokka smirked to her.

"Like I said, I made some calls!" Lionel replied.

"Oh, this could be a problem." Marvin commented.

"Yep... For you!" Sokka grinned.

"Looks like it's our time to shine!" Plucky told his fellow Tiny Toons.

"Then let's shine like stars!" Babs exclaimed.

The Tiny Toons soon joined together to take down the Martians.

"Oh, this wasn't what I wanted!" Marcia cried. "I just wanted to hang out with you guys!"

"Well, that was before you had no problem with wiping out the entire planet which we live on!" Buster replied.

"Hey, man, what do I know?" Marcia shrugged. "I'm just helping out Uncle Marvin."

"You know you have free will, right?" Babs asked. "You could have just chosen _not_ to."

"Plus, I'm pretty sure he mentioned trying to destroy the Earth plenty of times." Buster added.

Marcia looked to them before looking back to Marvin, a bit thoughtfully.

"In the end, it's your choice." Lionel agreed.

"My own choice..." Marcia whispered to herself. "I can be a fellow Tiny Toon..." 

"Pretty much!" Lionel replied. "This whole mission was originally to help Bugs get his job back!"

Marica looked to the other Tiny Toons. "Eh, what the heck?" she then shrugged before going to join the Tiny Toons. "What're you guys doing after this?"

"Spring Break Special with Cherry and Atticus and any of their other friends!" Buster and Babs proclaimed together. 

"Including me, and Mo, and most likely Patch!" Lionel added.

"You turned my favorite apprentice against me!" Marvin cried out. "How could you?!" 

"She realized she had free will!" Lionel replied. "It was INEVITABLE!!! And lemme guess; that makes you angry, very angry indeed?"

" **YES! BEYOND ANGRY!** " Marvin replied.

"Marvin the Martian just raised his voice... Dark..." Cherry commented.

"Eh, not by much." Lionel shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right," Cherry said. "I don't know why I just said that." 

"Whatever." Lionel shrugged.

"Now, where is that separator?" Marvin muttered as he walked off. "I always misplace the separator!"

"You can forget about that thing because you're not making our home disappear!" Cherry glared at the Martian. 

"Yeah," added Lionel. "Because you're the only one who's gonna be disappearing, space-case!"

"Good luck with stopping me because I have found it!" Marvin proclaimed. 

Lionel shot a finger blast and zapped it, making it fly out of his hand. "And now you lost it again!" he remarked.

"HEY!" Martin complained. "How dare you?!"

"So, are you on our side then?" Babs asked Marcia.

"Sure!" Marcia replied. "No one really remembers me anyway." 

"Then we'll make sure you're remembered!" Lionel replied. "So let's get TOON-IN'!"

Marcia looked excited to hear that.

"And here you are, sir, and remember, The ACME Company guarantees complete customer satisfaction." Cherry smirked, giving Marvin a playing card. 

"Eh?" Marvin asked. "This is the Ace of Spades."

And then it exploded. 

"And now, it's DUST!" Lionel snickered.

* * *

Everyone else soon ran away from Marvin, including Marcia. 

"Yee-haw!" Lionel whooped.

"Catch them!" Marvin cried out.

The others kept getting away though.

"This was real fun, but we gotta get goin'!" Buster said as he ran off, grabbing Babs by her hand. 

"And don't think this has been a little slice of Heaven," Babs grinned. "Because it hasn't!"

They all soon got in through some exit tubes.

"Sorry. No room." Cherry told Elmer as he tried to go with them. 

"Tough break, bub!" Lionel shrugged.

Elmer looked quite irritated.

The others yelped out as they soon went away through the tubes which brought them all around random directions in a cartoony kind of way. 

"Me gonna puke!" Lionel moaned.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Cherry cried out. "This looks more fun on Futurama!" 

"Definitely!" Lionel agreed.

* * *

Luckily, they soon made it out of the tubes.

"Huh, that wasn't too bad," Cherry commented. "I didn't get hurt this time." 

Lionel groaned as he fell out and vomited into the tubes after every one of their friends came out. And of course, Cherry ended up on the bottom.

"Some things never change." Cherry muffled.

"Aha!" Marvin smirked as he held out a laser gun as he caught up to them. 

"Uncle Marvin, you can't shoot me!" Marcia cried out. 

"Yeah, she's your only family!" Lionel added.

"I'm afraid you've forced me." Marvin glared.

Suddenly, Babs, Buster, and Plucky crashed on top of the male Martian.

"Keep running!" Cherry told the others. 

"What about the others?" Lionel asked.

"I'm outta here!" Cherry said.

"Cherry!" Atticus called.

"...Okay, okay." Cherry said as she came to help out her friends in need. 

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "We haven't left any friends behind before, AND WE ARE NOT ABOUT TO START NOW!! I SWORE I WOULD NEVER DITCH ANYONE IN NEED!! YOU GOT THAT?!"

Cherry gave a sheepish grin from that reaction. 

"You just don't do that, otherwise you're as bad as the villains." Lionel replied, turning his arm into a lasso to wrangle the Toonsters and pull them back towards them.

"What? You didn't think I was gonna actually leave them behind, did you?" Cherry smiled sheepishly. "I mean... I have a soul." 

"Sorry..." Lionel replied. "Just brought back some unwanted memories of my time in the 5th-Dimension."

"Well, this is my dimension, and I am the princess." Cherry smirked.

Atticus looked unimpressed by that reaction. 

"Well, I can't argue with that logic," Lionel replied with a smile. "Shall we get going?"

"Come on, we can't waste too much time now." Mo said.

Cecil soon ran with them, but being a turtle, he was very slow and out of breath.

"There's a teleporter depot." Babs told the others. 

"How convenient, since I have this detonator!" Lionel remarked. "Sorry not sorry, Cecil. You made your bed, now you must lie in it... And explode in it too."

"Ya guys just said you can't leave anyone behind!" Cecil replied. 

"Well... I also remembered that nobody here likes you," Lionel replied. "As Levi Stubbs put it: that's tough titty, kid."

"You watch your language!" Cecil complained. 

"Ah, well," Lionel shrugged. "You ain't the boss o' me, Shellby!" he took out a mallet and whacked Cecil away.

"Ooh, that kid is going to make me mad..." Cecil mumbled before passing out from the impact.

"Now, it's time to go!" Buster replied before finding that missing part and throwing it to Marvin. "Hey, space case, ya dropped this!" he remarked.

"See ya!" Marcia called out to her uncle on the way out.

"Wait... Don't teleporters usually mess people up?" Cherry asked before they were soon through the teleporter and began to teleport all around the various different chambers.

"Just give it a few more seconds... BINGO!" Lionel exclaimed as they re-materialized, each of them as they had been before, right next to the escape ship.

Cherry blinked before shaking her head. "Alright, let's go, go, go!"

They got in just as the spare part exploded, leaving Marvin dangling in midair. "I hate Earthlings..." he groused.


	8. Chapter 8

"This has to be the craziest adventure I've gotten myself into." Cherry said to herself.

"One of the craziest, at best." Lionel replied as they splash landed in the Seine.

Marcia soon came out and looked around. "Are you guys okay?" she then asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Babs said as she came out with Buster.

"Looks like we're back again." remarked Plucky.

"Come on, let's get to dry land." Marcia told her new friends.

* * *

And so the group pulled themselves out of the lake and dried off.

"Waitaminute... Where's the bottle?" asked Elmer.

"In there." replied Bugs, pointing to the crashed ship... Which immediately sank shortly afterwards.

"Weww, it's pwobabwy for the best," Elmer shrugged then. "I don't think the wowd is weady for quite invisibiwity."

"Well, it looks like you guys have got this under control, so I should probably be on my way." Cecil smiled innocently and began to walk away.

"Weawy?" Elmer deadpanned and came after the turtle, slowly chasing him. "Dawn tuwtle... I'm gonna catch you."

"Well, that was dumb..." Lionel remarked.

A bus soon pulled up with colorful characters inside of it.

"It's the other Tiny Toons!" Cherry gasped. "Gosh, it feels like ages since I last saw all of you guys."

"Like, same here!" Shirley the Loon replied.

"It's been way too long, that's for sure!" Mary Melody added.

"We're going to Spring Break, and it would mean so much to us if you came along." Babs smiled to Cherry, Atticus, and the others.

"Hmm... I'd have to check my schedule..." Cherry paused.

The others looked at her, curious. Cherry took out a book and began to flip through the pages in a rather frantic sort of way.

"Aw, come on!" Mary Melody said. "Please? We can get to know each other better."

"Hmm... I guess we could," Cherry said to her. "Um... I don't remember a whole lot about _you_ actually... Did we even _meet_ in Acme Acres when we ended up on that adventure with Babs and Buster on summer vacation?"

"She was a minor character," Lionel replied. "She made very few major appearances, and the rest were most likely crowd shots."

"Ah... That's probably why I don't remember her as well as the other Tiny Toons." Cherry said.

"Seems likely." Lionel nodded.

"So, you wanna come with us on Spring Break?" Buster smiled hopefully.

The group looked at each other.

"Well... I guess I could use a little vacation." Cherry replied.

"So... Yeah!" Lionel added.

The Tiny Toons soon cheered to them.

"Where are you guys going?" Cherry asked.

"Fort Lauderdale." Buster smiled.

"Double awesome!" Lionel whooped.

"All right then," Cherry said. "Fort Lauderdale it is then."

"Great!" Buster grinned. "And we'll see you in a year! Here's hoping Bugs gets his job back by then."

"I'll chip in to make it happen." Cherry gave a small smile to the blue bunny.

"Great!" Buster replied. "See ya then!" he whistled and the bus came to pick them up.

* * *

The group waved goodbye to the Tiny Toons until they would meet again.

"Well, that was enlightening." Katara commented.

"I just wanna get back to our apartment and pass out on my bed, but maybe get a decent meal beforehand," Sokka remarked as his stomach growled. "I feel like I haven't eaten in seven hours!" 

The others looked to each other and soon came back to their apartment building.

"I think that things wrapped up nicely for everyone." Aang remarked.

"Mm-hmm," Katara smiled. "This was kinda fun... As long as you don't run off again!" she then scolded him slightly.

Aang rubbed his head sheepishly. "Okay, I promise..." he replied.

"I should hope so," Katara replied. "You're such a mischief-maker sometimes, Aang."

"True that." Lionel nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Aang replied.

"Great." replied Sokka as he flopped onto his mattress.

"Well, that was fun, plus Lionel finally got a Looney Tunes adventure..." Cherry commented once she sat on the couch, looking for something to watch.

"Definite win!" Lionel agreed, sitting with her.

Cherry soon put on _Lion King 1 1/2_ since it had been a while since she last saw the movie and leaned back.

" _Lion King 1 1/2_?" Lionel asked. "Cool!"

"Eh, it's been a while." Cherry smirked slightly.

"I guess it has," Lionel replied. "Especially since we just went on an adventure for the hell of it! Of our own volition!"

Cherry chuckled slightly to that before drinking some Creme Soda. The group settled in to watch their movie as their adventure came to a close.

The End 


End file.
